10 Things I Hate About You
by MiiriiChan
Summary: bellota utonio, una chica rusa casi sin corazon, butch Him, un chico temido por todos,...¿un romance falso se hace verdadero?.. amores inesperados, negocios pendientes, engaños, amistades, pero mas que nada amores butchXbellota - boomerXburbuja -lean-


**O**laaw!!!! volviii de ultratumbaa MUAJAJAJA!!! a cpoco creyeron k se desharian de mi taan facilmeente muajaaj xDDD jaja n..n neee aka otro fanfic :B de tres capis.. maximo.. espero xD adivinen de k pareja?? asi es!! de los verdolidos (?) xDDDDDD een fiin aca el disclaimer

**D**isclaimer: las PPG no me pertenecen, si asi fuera habria en la serie la pareja de butch y bellota y seria muuuy feliiz owo

**2**- me base en la pelicula "10 things I hate about You" para el fic.. en español "10 cosas que odio de ti"

* * *

**10 Things I Hate About You – Butch X Bellota – PPG**

**S**ummary:

La vida ha ido amargando la vida de Bellota Utonio, de su pasado recuerdos amargos le impiden enamorarse y le obligan a madurar y hacerse una chica ruda pareciendo sin corazón alguno, para su hermana menor pareciendo que le quiere arruinar la vida, aunque no sea asi y simplemente quiera ayudarla, un baile de fin de año, un romance falso se hace... verdadero?.. amores inesperados, negocios pendientes, engaños.. , amistades... , pero mas que nada amores

**P**ersonajes

Bellota Utonio

Butch Him

"Ace"

Burbuja Utonio

Boomer Jojo

Prof. Utonio

Parejas

Butch X Bellota

Boomer X Burbuja

10 Things I Hate About You -10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti - One-Shot – Butch X Bellota – PPG

* * *

Capitulo1 - El inicio de todo

Era una mañana tranquila, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, si, era un día hermoso. A excepción de que era LUNES el día más odiado por todos... y peor aun... ¡era primer día de clases!... ¡el terror de algunos, el pavor de otro! Y el anhelo de unos cuantos.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de un cuarto un tanto desordenado, con postres de rock por todos lados y colores negros y verdes oscuros... puros tonos oscuros era lo que predominaba en esa habitación, en la cama se veia la desarrollada figura de una chica recostada... en eso empezo a sonar el despertador, la chica saco solamente su brazo y empezo a golpear a todo en su buro hasta dar en el blanco... el reloj y asi apagarlo, después se levanto con pereza, saco su ropa y se metio a bañar , se arreglo en 10 minutos y ya estaba lista, solamente cepillo su corto cabello negro, un poco.. Pero aun así se veía desordenado, traía puestos un short de mezclilla ajustado y una blusa de tirantes también ajustada color negro y encima otra blusa de tirantes mas "aguada" verde oscuro esa blusa traía uno que otro agujero, usaba ropa en tonos verdes casi siempre porque combinaban con sus ojos color jade, además traía unos tenis converse unisex all star negros, ¿su nombre? Bellota utonio... hija mayor de el Prof Utonio. Este estaba en la cocina junto a la hermana menor de bellota, burbuja, ella por el contrario de bellota usaba colores muy alegres siempre, todos en tonos azulados porque hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos color azul que hacían juego con su cabello rubio, ambos desayunaban y charlaban

-hola, buenos días – saludo sin mucho animo bellota con pereza que se notaba en sus ojos

-buenos días hija... ven a desayunar- le decia feliz su padre

-no tengo hambre gracias... mas tarde me compro algo... "Kat" quedo en venir por mi... – decia mientras alistaba sus cosas para la escuela.

-oh... bueno- decia algo desanimado su padre

-bueno papá yo también me voy... Ace va a venir por mi- decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y agarraba sus cosas y salía, allí afuera se encontraba un chico bastante atractivo para muchas chicas, recargado sobre su porch negro, el era de cabello negro y cubría sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros, una sonrisa irónica se formo en sus labios al ver salir a la menor de las utonio y al ver a la mayor verlo con... ¿odio?.. O ¿celos?.. "¡ja! Esto es mejor de lo que pensé!" pensaba mientras recibía un abrazo y beso en la mejilla por parte de burbuja, pero "Ace" aun seguía viendo a bellota intentando descifrar su mirada... pero salio de su transe por un claxon, proveniente de un carro rojo , clasico,.. Un deportivo, bastante cuidado... adentro iba una chica rubia de ojos cafés.

-podrías mover tu carro!- gritaba enojada hacia Ace... mientras hacia una seña obscena con su dedo, esto hizo enojar a Ace y carcajear a Bellota, esta se subió al carro rojo y se fueron al colegio, Ace arranco también.

El carro rojo apenas iba llegando y batallaron para encontrar estacionamiento pero al final lo encontraron, se estacionaron y entraron charlando animadamente Kat y bellota a su aula.. Por que afuera había demasiado ruido. Ya adentro se pusieron a charlar mas cómodamente desde sus asientos, su primera clase era literatura.. Con un profesor un tanto extraño, era muy raro ya que tenia cierto rencor contra Bellota y Kat que aunque fueran las mas inteligentes siempre reclamaban algo en contra del profesor, su forma de leer, como interpretaba los puntos, comas etc. Además de que el por ser color negro normalmente era mas preferente con los de su color de piel, mientras tanto a fuera se encontraban Burbuja y su grupito de amigos, eran los mas populares de allí por su belleza física y todos querían pertenecer a ese grupo.. Aunque cada persona en ese lugar pertenecía a un grupo en específico, burbuja platicaba con sus amigos pero algo llamo su atención, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules se le quedo viendo.. Nunca lo había visto.. De seguro era nuevo, pero el tenia algo que llamo su atención.. Y no sabia porque.. El estaba acompañado por otro chico.. Su nombre era.. Era... DILAN! Sii.. Ja! Como olvidarlo.. Ella conocía a todos en esa escuela..

El chico rubio estaba demasiado distraído.. Cosa que Dilan no comprendió al instante.. Mostrando confusión en su moreno rostro..

-boomer- le decía moviéndolo de un lado al otro.. Pero este no respondía.. Parecía hechizado.. Volteo para donde el estaba viendo y lo entendió.. –te gusta ella verdad?- le pregunto a lo que boomer asintió aun embobado- pues pierde toda ilusión.. Ella es una chica demasiado popular y además.. Vez a ese chico – le decía señalando a Ace – están quedando en algo.. Y no creo que te quieras meter con el.. – decía algo asustado.. Volteo a ver a su rubio amigo y noto como su ánimo había decaído con eso.. En la mañana estaba tan vivo.. Después de eso estaba como.. "ido" las horas de clase pasaron.. Y llego el tan apreciado receso.. Dilan iba caminando junto a boomer , este último aun seguía "ido" .

-ya se!- exclamo efusivo dilan

-dime.. – decía sin muchos ánimos aun.. Y ciertamente sorprendido.. Y medio sordo ya que grito justo en su oído.

-bueno.. Pues veras como te dije.. A burbuja la pretende "Ace" – hizo una breve pausa y boomer asintió- bien.. Pues nunca han podido salir fuera de la escuela.. Puesto a que su padre tiene una condición.. Ella saldrá a una cita... cuando su hermana mayor bellota utonio lo haga – le dice señalando a bellota que estaba tomando asiento junto a su amiga "Kat"

-aja.. Y?- preguntaba desorientado y sin comprender el iluso (boomer: OYE!!!! ¬¬ yo: perdón ) el CONFUNDIDO chico.

-agh.. Mejor te explico mañana.. Ya va a sonar la campana mejor veámonos antes de que..- fue interrumpido por la campana y un enorme congestionamiento en la puerta de salida –demonios.. Plan B.. Veámonos por la salida trasera – le decía susurrando para que no los oyeran los demás. Así ambos chicos salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.

Mientras tanta burbuja estaba un tanto desesperada... no había podido encontrar un tutor para su clase de francesa si dejando volantes en todos los lugares permitidos con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le ayudara. Boomer pasaba por allí.. Y sonrió al ver los volantes.. Corrió para alcanzar a la chica y le dijo que el se ofrecía..

-gracias!!!- exclamaba feliz burbuja mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente

-d-d-de n-n-n-nada – le contestaba tartamudeando y mas rojo que un tomate

Por otra parte Bellota entraba por segunda vez del día a su aula.. Donde daban filosofía.. Ya que le tocaba dos veces al día

-bien chicos... lean la pagina 56 hasta la 60 de su libro, no olviden leer el libro que les toco sobre William Shakspeare eso es de tarea ah.. Y.. no olviden tampoco el poema que les deje desde la mañana.. Es para la semana que viene – decía con voz fuerte para que lo escucharan, la clase ya había terminado al igual que las clases, por suerte.

A la mañana siguiente lo mismo.. La mañana fue idéntica a la que había sido la anterior.. Solo que era martes.. Eso quería decir que había sobrevivido al primer día de clases, ese día se fue caminando porque Kat tuvo un contratiempo y se le haría muy tarde de esperarla, al llegar al colegio todo era igual.. los rancheros de un lado, los genios o "nerds" como gustaba llamarlos del otro, enfrente los futuros empresarios, luego los asiáticos, luego estaban los desadaptados que nadie entendía, luego los chicos bastas, y hasta el fondo, en el lugar mas perfecto del campus nadie.. Preferían la "civilización" del campus a la parte natural, cosa que ella agradecía... ya que solo allí podía leer

A gusto, bueno eso era antes... ahora enseguida de ese perfecto lugar están los populares, los odiados y amados... los que decían "no me mires que me gasto" al pensar eso hizo una mueca de asco al recordar aquellos tiempos en los que ella era una chica así... se alegraba de verdad haber cambiado... pero su hermanita... había seguidos sus pasos... sin darse cuenta del tipo de personas con quien se juntaba , mejor siguió su camino, quería llegar temprano al salón ...

Por otra parte Boomer iba caminando apurado junto a dilan.. Se dirigían al taller de mecánica, allí estaba la persona que buscaban, la persona ideal para sus planes... el chico mas rudo... y misterioso de la escuela... el unico chico capaz de salir con bellota sin salir lastimado... su nombre... Butch Him. Era muy guapo a decir verdad... unos hermosos ojos verdes oscuros y penetrantes, su cabello negro y tez palida...

-hola!- saludaba amistosamente Boomer, haciendo que Butch lo mirara "feo" con una mirada asesina a decir verdad, Butch traía los lentes de protección porque estaba en un trabajo que tenia que presentar, su mirada era inexpresiva realmente.. Y sus labios hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

-que quieren..- decía molesto

-eh.. Venimos a...a... eh... olvidalo... – decía Boomer con miedo cubriendose con su libro de frances, Butch abujero el libro con su maquinaria, por esta razon dilan y boomer huyeron de alli.

-creo.. Usaremos el plan B...- decía agitado Dilan

-si..- asentía Boomer también agitado

Ace vio lo sucedido.. Y empezó a sospechar... gracias a eso se le ocurrio una idea... como no podia salir con burbuja a menos que la amargada de su hermana mayor saliera... le conseguiria una cita... se dirigio hacia el casillero de butch y se recargo en el casillero de enseguida... Ace era un chico rico y mimado.. Así que... el dinero le sobraba

-hola- saludaba Ace

-porque demonios todos me saludan hoy!??!?!- exclamaba enojado Butch

-je.. Necesito un trabajo de tu parte- le decía Ace

-lo lamento.. Pero aunque no tenga novia no quiere decir que me gusten los hombres- decía serio Butch

-no me refería a eso imbe...- no termino porque Butch le envió una de esas miradas asesinas-l-l-lo siento - se disculpaba algo asustado Ace, suspiro hondo – necesito que conquistes a la Utonio Mayor Bellota, la lleves al baile y así pueda salir yo con su hermana menor- le decía ya mas serio y calmado

-¿ah si?.. ¿Y yo que gano?- decía interesado, Ace le mostró un Fajo de dinero que traía... eran como 100 dólares...

-te pagare bien... – decia con media sonrisa Ace

-esta bien acepto... pero... me pagaras y ademas de los gastos que sean necesarios- decia serio poniendo su mano esperando que Ace la estrechara

-este bien – decía aceptando y estrechando su mano

Mientras tanto esa misma tarde

-¡bien chicos! ¡Formen una fila!.. ¿Saben para que los citamos aquí?- gritaba Dilan sonriendo en complicidad con Boomer, había citado a muchos chicos de la escuela para un "casting", a la pregunta que les hizo Dilan todos negaron con la cabeza – bueno... los citamos aquí para ver quien es el mejor pretendiente para salir con bellota utonio – al decir el nombre de la chica de ojos color jade todos huyeron de lugar... Dilan y Boomer se voltearon a ver con cara de fracaso...

-eehh... me tengo que ir dilan... quede de verme con Burbuja para enseñarle frances- decia sonriendo como el bobo (boomer: PORQUE SIEMPRE ME OFENDES?!?! Yo: perdón ¬¬ hmph aguafiestas) el chico ENAMORADO que es ... siguió su camino corriendo y así se encontró con la chica linda de ojos azules como el mar.. Y cabellos rubios como el sol.. Así era como la describía ella.. Aunque no estaba seguro.. Nunca había conocido el mar en persona.. Así que.. Mejor diría que ojos azules como el cielo , si, si y así conquistarla! Eso era lo que pasaba por el pequeño cacahuate que tenia boomer por cerebro.. Así llego a su destino, el parque.. Agitado.. Y con un libro de francés.. Con un hoyo en el centro..

-hola boomer- saludaba muy alegra la rubia

-hola burbuja- saludaba de igual manera boomer.. Solo que agotado

-¿empezamos?- proponía burbuja, mientras se sentaba en una banca que estaba cerca

-si claro- afirmaba mientras hacia lo mismo

-ok.. Ehm.. **"hola mi nombre es boomer y el tuyo es?"- **iniciaba boomer (N/A: lo que esta entre comillas es francés,.. perdón intente conseguir un traductor pero no pude T_T)

-"mi nombre es burbuja, es todo un placer- contestaba a la perfección la chica.. Mientras boomer buscaba como loco en su libro

-ehm. Oohh muy bien.. Que buen acento – le decía boomer cuando ya al fin encontró las palabras.. Burbuja sonrió ante eso

Así estuvieron toda la tarde.. Hablando en francés.. Boomer batallando.. Con su libro con el hoyo en el centro. Eso hacia reír a burbuja ... así se fue todo el día.. Al día siguiente..

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

neeee le tuve que cortar muuuxooo (buuuuuuuuuuu) xD naa es que era demasiado largo a mi parecer.. y tendre que dividir el fanfic en tres partes maximo n.n neee espero reviews! w neee n.n xau n.n


End file.
